<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first sight by Psychokisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849703">Love at first sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychokisses/pseuds/Psychokisses'>Psychokisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Fic, Dragonball - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love at First Sight, Oneshot, Vegebul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychokisses/pseuds/Psychokisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma vowed she would never throw herself at another man, too much heartache and drama that she no longer wanted to endure. That was until her friends invited her to a night out and she made eye contact with someone showing interest...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending a couple of hours picking an outfit and putting her makeup on, Bulma had given herself one last glimpse at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The red body-con dress was the best choice she made as it accentuated her curves, which was one of her best features.</p><p>“Okay,” she cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “just a couple of drinks with the girls and no gawking at men,” she said to herself before grabbing her purse and leaving her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************<br/>
Her friend Chichi was the first to greet her at the bar and instantly started to show pictures of her son. Bulma let out a small sigh staring at the adorable photographs of her nephew. A pang of jealousy hit her when Chichi swiped through photos of her and her husband Goku. </p><p>Why couldn’t she have what Chichi has?</p><p>Bulma stared dolefully at the family picture that Chichi had saved as her screensaver. All of them had widened smiles and looked like a perfect family in her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, hope you guys haven’t started the fun without me?” her friend Lazuli chimed in from behind them, and Bulma watched as Chichi started to go through the photos again for Lazuli to see.</p><p>Once the three of them had a few drinks between them and played catch up, they headed towards the dance floor. The place was lively with a crowd of people and raucous music resounding from the stereos. Bulma moved her body fluidly to the rhythm of the music, not a care in the world if anyone was watching. </p><p>A nudge on her shoulder caused her to stop and frown at her friends, who grinned and made gestures towards a man leaned against the bar. Her eyes trailed over the lean figure with spiky hair wearing a gray suit, and she could feel her heart drum hard against her chest when her eyes met with his piercing dark eyes.</p><p>She swallowed as he smirked at her intently, lifting his beer to his lips, his eyes doing the talking. This man was reeking of confidence, and no matter how hard she tried — she couldn’t pull her eyes away.</p><p>Lazuli whispered into her ear, “go talk to him.”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth opened ajar, watching the man's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped down his beer. His eyes still on hers as he did so. The club was packed full of people, and they only had eyes for each other. Oblivious to everything and everyone around them.</p><p>“What you waiting for?” Chichi nudged Bulma forward.</p><p>Bulma chewed on her inner lip and glanced back at her friends, giving her a thumbs up before diverting her attention back on the attractive man still staring back at her. Not wanting to show any signs of her nervousness, she quickly adjusted herself and strolled with a hand on her hip towards the mysterious man.</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow with a smug grin as she stood in front of him. When she looked at him, her lips tingled, and mind wandered to delicious places, and she couldn’t remember any of the guys she dated before ever eliciting that kind of response. And while she hardly knew him, she knew kissing him would be like heaven and sin combined. If his gorgeous plump lips were anything to go by.</p><p> ‘Gods, is this man hot’ she thought to herself and bit her lip.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The man grinned. His voice was husky and alluring to her.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” she retorted. </p><p>A low chuckle reverberated from his chest and he inched himself closer to her, “Unfortunately, I have been dragged to this disgusting place by a couple of work colleagues who’ve ended up ditching me.” He rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. </p><p>“So that’s why you decided to then gawk at me from the bar?” </p><p>He gaped at her with a look of bewilderment. She couldn’t help but give him a complacent grin.</p><p>“It’s okay, if it helps — I think you are very cute yourself,” she drawled out her words in a sultry voice and winked.</p><p>“Cute?” He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>Bulma’s eyes traced along his lips, She wanted to kiss those lips and feel his body pressed against hers, and the closer he got as they spoke, she thought it may happen.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’ve had friends who’ve ditched you as well?” He asked, bringing her out of her salacious thoughts.</p><p>She shook her head, half-dazed and blinked at him. Dark tantalizing eyes stared deeply into her, “I-I uh… I’m Bulma by the way,” she tittered and extended a hand out.</p><p>He gave her a look of confusion before extending his hand to shake hers, “Vegeta.” he shook her hand then retracted his hand back and smiled, “but that still didn’t answer my question?”</p><p>Bulma wrung her hands and turned her head to the side to find her friends, she could spot the two sitting by a table both looking at her direction with widened grins.</p><p>“They’re your friends, I take it?” Vegeta asked, bringing her attention back to him. </p><p>“Yep,” she affirmed with a light giggle. “Would you — will you join me for a few drinks?”</p><p>Vegeta lips quirked into a grin and he nodded.</p><p>The two linked arms and ambled towards the bar, Bulma glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her friends who were silently cheering her on.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************</p><p>She wasn’t sure how many drinks she had, but the next thing she knew, she was back at her apartment making out with the sexy man she met at the bar.</p><p>Vegeta’s hands were all over her, gliding along the smooth fabric of her dress and pulling her closer to him. She pulled his hands away and grinned at his look of disappointment. Without saying a word she motioned him to follow her towards her room. He obliged throwing his suit jacket aside in the process.</p><p>Once they reached the bedroom, the space between them closed as he leaned in and pressed his body against her. He kissed her neck while sliding his hands along her sides, and she gasped as his lips brushed along the sensitive part of her neck. She tilted her head back into him, reaching a hand up, grabbing the back of his neck as she relished in the sensation.</p><p>He pulled down the zip of her dress carefully, reaching under her bra to run his finger along the smooth skin of her breast, and gripping a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbed it gently, invigorating her desire. She moaned as he teased her, his mouth leaving a trail of fire as he brushed her hair aside, and moved his lips to her shoulder, while reaching down to the hem of her dress. </p><p>After hiking the dress up around her waist, he slid his hand down her thigh, his touch sending her pulse into overdrive. He slipped his hand to the inside of her thigh the softer skin more delicate to the touch she arched her back as he slid a finger under her thongs and into the soft folds of her skin.</p><p>“Vegeta,” she gasped, drawing a sharp intake of air</p><p>“What’s the matter?” He hummed, kissing leisurely along the side of her neck. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she panted, spreading her legs wider as she grabbed his hand, pressing his finger deeper into her. </p><p>His erection pushed against her, He slid in another finger, opening her up, his rhythm skilled — her legs beginning to weaken in anticipation.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” he said with approval, his erection growing harder. </p><p>Bulma gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as she rolled her hips to feel more friction from his skilled fingers.</p><p>Vegeta traced his tongue around the shell of her ear while he slid her thong down, before he turned her around to face him. She carefully lifted the toe of her heel and kicked the thong aside, while unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down.</p><p>He lifted her leg around him and leaned in, pressing her back against the wall. Pulling the top of her dress and bra down, breasts spilling free, he leaned down and sucked the taut skin of her nipple, flicking it with his tongue, as she reached for his cock greedily, wrapping her hand around its shaft.</p><p>“Vegeta, fuck me now,” she ordered, running her hand up and down its length. </p><p>He removed his hand from inside her, brought it up to her mouth, and ran a finger along her lower lip, watching with lustful eyes as she licked his finger, tasting herself. </p><p>“Please,” she begged, hand still around him, running the tip of his cock against the inside of her thigh. </p><p>His eyes burned as her moist heat made him grow harder in her grasp. Eyes locked onto one another, she helped guide himself into her. When he entered her, it shot a bolt of electricity through her body that erased all rational thought, filling her mind with visions of only them.</p><p>“Ah, yes!” she opened her legs as wide as they would go, taking him in hungrily.</p><p>He smirked at her, one hand on her hip, the other reaching for her hand, pinning it above her head.</p><p>He began to move, their bodies falling into sync. Her heart fluttered, watching his face contort to various expressions of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.</p><p>“Bulma,” he moaned. </p><p>Removing his hand that had held hers firm, he reached for her other leg and pulled it around him, cupping her round buttocks in his hands, bringing her down onto him faster. Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling him fill her, enjoying the warmth that was building as he hit her pleasure spot over and over. </p><p>“You feel amazing, ” his breath growing labored as beads of sweat formed on his temples. </p><p>“Harder,” she begged, reaching for his lower lip with her mouth, pulling it between her teeth.</p><p>He complied, bending his knees, slamming into her with more force. </p><p>“Yes, yes! — don’t stop!” she ran both her hands down his back.</p><p>“Come,” he whispered, pushing into her, their sweat covered bodies sticking together. “Do it for me,” he ordered and looked at her with an enchanted gaze, biting his lip as he proceeded to thrust into her.</p><p>“F-fuck,” she rolled her eyes back and moaned. She could feel him pulsating inside her. She leaned in and bruised her lips against his for a fiery kiss as she swiveled her hips in coordination with his. </p><p>Once their mouths parted, he looked at her, eyes full of fire as he slid his finger down to her clit, encouraging her building orgasm with his finger. She gasped out that soon devolved into loud moans as he continued. </p><p>A bead of sweat trickled down between her breast, and he licked it, then brought his mouth again to hers. His mouth tasted of salt as his fingers played her expertly while thrusting into her harder and deeper. Knowing the exquisite moment of climax was seconds away, she closed her eyes and turned her head; lips parting as she cried out, her body shaking with each powerful release.</p><p>He watched as she came, biting her lip as he encouraged her orgasm, made him come, too. He released, his body shuddering as he filled her.</p><p>“I needed that,” he confessed, his breathing slowly returning to normal.</p><p>Bulma giggled, and leaned her forehead to his, “same here.”</p><p>They both laughed slightly, before Bulma slid one leg down, placing her foot carefully on the floor and then the other.</p><p>Hours later they lie sleeping side by side, together in every sense of the word. Uncertain if they’d see each other again, Bulma made the most of the moment. She wasn’t one for one-night stands, but this man was something different. He made her feel things she never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>A year had flown since that night, and Bulma was getting herself ready to go out for lunch with her friends. She slipped into something comfortable and checked herself out in the mirror. A wolf whistle behind invoked her to roll her eyes and turn to face Vegeta leaning against the doorway, with their son tucked under his arm.</p><p>She shook her head listening to their son who they called Trunks giggle hysterically, “what did I tell you about holding him like that?” </p><p>“He likes it,” Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly before cradling their son in his arms.</p><p>“Well, I hope you boys behave when I’m gone,” she beamed, and kissed Vegeta on the cheek.</p><p>“Don’t forget this one too,” Vegeta grinned and held out their son for Bulma to give him a hug and a kiss.</p><p>The couple smiled at each other, before smiling down at their son.</p><p>After their one-night stand Vegeta had taken her out on a date, a week after that they started dating. She swore she would never date again after the previous relationship, but Vegeta was different. She fell in love with him the first time they met, something she never thought was possible — it was love at first sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>